


Do You Remember?

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, No Mindfucks, So Tony Doesn't Get A Hug, Tony Does What He Wants, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not based on the Jay Sean song though it is awesome</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you even remember?!”<br/>You waved a doggy-shaped balloon in his face as he looked at you blankly.<br/>“Is it our anniversary?” He mumbled tentatively.<br/>“No!”<br/>“Oh, thank God!” He stopped slumping and trying to run away. “Don’t scare me like that, babe!”</p>
<p>“…It’s my birthday.”<br/>“…oops?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOOHOOO
> 
> it was only a matter of time, lovelies
> 
> i don't know why i do this, especially to my baby tony  
> i have no complicated feelings towards him, just love
> 
> still, i am known for my angst probably as much as my mindfucks
> 
> so grab some tissues and maybe a teddy bear!   
> and leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (The Angstmaster)
> 
> p.s. no mindfucks; it feels wrong somehow

 

“Do you even remember?”

You pouted as he shook the empty soda can at you.

“No snacks in the lab!!”

“Actually, it was no liquids. Other than pre-labelled experiment materials.”

“So you were paying attention!”

“Yup.”

“Then why-“ He shooed the cleaner bot away as it mopped around his feet. “Why do you do these things??”

“…to annoy you?” You put on an angelic smile, hoping the snarky wit he was used to dishing would zing back at him. Or appease him. Either one.

“Just get out.”

He tossed the can over his shoulder for the cleaner bot to bring to the garbage chute, and you trudged slowly away.

You had been sitting suggestively on the table with a negligee under your tshirt and sweatpants for so long that you had gotten thirsty. Not that it mattered anymore anyway.

He tended to freak out about the little things.

Big ones, on the other hand…

 

 

“Do you even remember?!”

You waved a doggy-shaped balloon in his face as he looked at you blankly.

“July 11. Seven eleven. Like the Slurpee store!!”

“Uh…”

You sighed in exasperation. “Like the beyonce song?”

“Oh!!” He perked up momentarily, before slowly backing away.

“Tony...” you warned.

“Is it our anniversary?” He mumbled tentatively.

“No!"

“Oh, thank God!” He stopped slumping and trying to run away. “Don’t scare me like that, babe!”

“…It’s my birthday.”

“…oops?”

 

“Man, I laid out those “(y/n)’s surprise party” flyers in his lab for weeks.”

“It was a good try, Clint.”

“I told him at least three times that you’d been eyeing those Steve Madden boots-“

“Girls are better at picking up hints,” you offered as you gave your bestie a quick squeeze.

“And that he should buy them for you. By July 11th.”

“Ah.” You kept the sad smile off your face as you munched on the pizza that Tony hadn’t absconded into his room with.

“I even tried to get Jarvis to do reminders.”

You let out a laugh sans bitterness. “Yeah, Tony turned off that feature after I gave him reminders to not be a dick, and to keep on rocking.”

He snickered. “So it’s partially your fault?”

“I’m just bad picking men I guess.”

He gave you a noogie in a strange attempt to try to cheer you up. It almost worked.

“Well, I’m going to bed.”

“It’s 9.”

“Steve and I have a 6 AM run planned for tomorrow.”

“Bull. You hate cardio.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and his impeccable intuition. “Fine. I’m going to mope in bed.”

“Fair enough.” He had done his best, and you had still ended up miserable. “I guess I can clean up for you.”

“Oh, shit, I forgot about that. It’s okay, I’ll go grab a broom and-“

“(Y/n). It’s fine.”

You shook your head vigorously. “After all that trouble I put you through-“

“It wasn’t. I’m happy to be there for you.”

 

 

“I love you, Clint.”

 

 

The words were right, but you were punching him in the arm as you said it, and behind you was a notorious playboy with a stack of last-minute “love coupons” rushing over.

So all he said was, “Ditto.”

 

As you were squealing over “matching sweater day” and “mani-pedi mania,” Clint remembered the present he had wanted to give you.

But a ‘real love kiss’ that you had confided to him about one late night movie-fest when you binged on popcorn instead of alcohol because booze reminded you of 'stupid old Tony' probably was supposed to come from, well, not him.

So he merely gave you a thumbs up as he stacked the plates and got out of there.

 

 

“Do you remember?”

You were sitting on the steps outside the Tower, refusing to enter the Lobby until Tony admitted he wanted to see other people, when Clint slid down one of huge walls.

“That the last time you were in this position was because Tony had left the keys at the Italian restaurant.”

“Somehow you never forget any of the stupid shit I tell you.”

“It’s part of being an agent. I memorize everything.”

You rolled your eyes, but huddled closer to him as the wind blew.

Like a true friend, he took off his jacket and gave it to you.

“You asked me how it went, and I said I wasn’t sure.”

“Still as stupid an answer as it was back then.”

He leaned out of the way in case you smacked him, but you stared into the rain instead.

“I said the date was fine, but I wished the guy was more like you.”

He didn’t have it in him to gloat.

“Why didn’t you tell me then that you and Nat weren’t together?”

“I didn’t want to hurt your feelings in case you were coming on to me,” he managed.

“Bull.”

His voice cracked when he replied. “You might not be a spy, but you’ve become good at reading me at least.”

“Tell me the truth, Clint.”

Your voice was harder than all the times you had fought with Tony.

“He said he would kill me if I made a single move towards you.”

You softened then. “Like Tony could ever scare you.”

 

He stood apart from you then, with his shoulders squared against the cold.

 

“I don’t know why, (y/n).

I don’t know, and it kills me.

Everything has a reason, but when I think back to it now, that very moment, I can’t for the life of me remember why I hadn’t said anything.”

You regarded him carefully.

“Okay,” you said finally.

“No, it’s not okay. Was I scared? Was I embarrassed?”

“Clint-“

“I knew you’d find the truth out from Tasha. So why did I do it?”

“It doesn’t matter. You made the situation better.”

 

 

“You don’t get it, do you?” He let out a dry laugh.

 

“Even back then, I already wanted you.”

 

 

It was early light when Tony crept into your room, ready to reconcile.

He had known you’d come back earlier, but he hadn’t wanted to decide right then whether to keep this going.

Guys don’t do well with ultimatums, after all.

Still, after hours of staring at the screensaver he’d made of the two of you, he finally made his choice.

He wanted to be with you; 100 %, no excuses.

 

“When did you realize, (y/n)?

When did you figure me out?”

“To be honest, I wasn’t completely sure.”

He heard Clint chuckle at your response, and looked around bewildered.

“Then earlier…”

“I just wanted to say what I’d said those months ago.”

 

Tony reached blindly for the switch, partially thrown.

And it was as the light flooded the room, and the two of you were illuminated in your bed, fully clothed but more intimate than Tony had ever been, that you told your best friend the truth.

“I wish I was with you, Clint.”

 

As he let out a barrage of fists, and he lit at him with feet flying, you laid against the pillows, too tired to stop them with your hands.

You used your voice instead.

 

“Do you remember, Tony?”

 

 

“Do you remember what it’s like to be in love?”

 

“Because if your heart feels like it’s shattering in a million pieces, then maybe you have an inkling of what I’ve been like for me.”

“And if it’s not;”

 

 

“Don’t bother remembering me.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHHHH
> 
> give me some love below, lovelies!
> 
> Random ramblings:
> 
> IT HURTSSSS  
> quick poll 1: WHICH PART WAS THE FEELSIEST
> 
> mine is probably when Clint wishes he could kiss you but you're off with tony so he just cleans up in the background for you
> 
> WAHHHHHH
> 
> quick poll 2: give tony another chance? i guess if the clint thing doesn't work out... it's slightly ambiguous at the end  
> no lovely and clint didn't have sex  
> i guess that counts as a mini mindfuck.. or the fact that clint and lovely have a moment... whichever qualifies  
> i just don't feel right without any semblance of a mindfuck in a single fic!!!
> 
> i didn't give tony many (if any) redeeming moments unfortunately because it got a bit angsty in there and i didn't know how to throw in some tony fluff
> 
> also i wrote him and him in the last paragraph so it would just be a vague image of the two of them fighting for the girl they loved  
> BOOHOO
> 
> thanks for reading lovelies!!! if you haven't, head over to civil unrest and read the chapter i posted yesterday!  
> that's all this time!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (The Angsty Mindfucker)


End file.
